The Jennifers
by xhipstapleasex
Summary: The Jennifers are described in many words. Hot, Pretty, Snobbish, Rude, Selfish, can be nice when needed, and all the other stuff. But why are they like this? Read to find out about their past and why they're so mean all the time.
1. Meet Jennifer Anderson

**Author's Note: This isn't a real story about the Jennifers! I don't really know why they're mean on the show. If you wanna know go ask Scott Fellows. Anyways, this was just a fun little story I decided to make. I don't really know they're last names so I just made it up. This story will be about the blonde Jennifer's life. I made her last name Anderson, but that doesn't mean it's her real name on the show! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jennifers or Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Jennifer Anderson was 10 years old when her parents divorced and they both went to court to see who gets full custody of her. Of course, her mom did. Now she is 14 years old living in a small cottage house with her mom working late night shifts every day. Poor ole' Jennifer never really liked it when her parents divorced. She didn't want her folks to ever separate because she loved them both. They were the only reason she was alive right now. But she had to be happy with her life. But her life was horrified because of a little place called school. She was bullied every day and she couldn't do anything about it! The teachers didn't care, nor did the principle since the principle was the bully's father. Bertha, was her name alongside her two followers, Dana and Trixie. She dreaded going to school everyday and she only had one friend who cared for her. Her name was Amber. Amber and Jennifer were friends for who knows how long. Amber was like Jennifer in a way. They both were never popular and always got picked on. One day when the two buddies were walking down the hallway, Jennifer bumped into Bertha. She was scared to death and froze there and hoping that Bertha wouldn't kill her.<p>

"I'm so sorry!" A terrified Jennifer yelped.

"You better watch it next time nerd!" Bertha screeched in Jennifer's face.

Jennifer was now whimpering at how loud Bertha's voice was and cringed a little. Bertha and her friends smirked and laughed at how scared she looked and started pushing her around into the lockers. Amber was tired at how Bertha was treating Jennifer and decided to stand up for her. Of course that was a _big mistake._

"Why don't you back off!" Amber yelled.

"Umm.. Excuse me?" Dana, one of Bertha's friend, said.

"You heard me!" She yelled even louder and got in Dana's face.

"Little kid," Dana said and tapped Amber's head like a little dog, "I ain't scared of ya, so back off before I snap you like a twig."

"You don't scare me." Amber stared at her coldly.

"Amber, just don't.." Jennifer managed saying and held her back.

"Big mistake little whores." Bertha said and threw a pile of books and homework assignments into Jennifer's and Amber's scrawny arms which made them collapse to the floor and made her and her friends laugh. "Why don't you two scurry off and do our homework for us."

The three bully's walked off leaving the two alone. Trixie kicked Amber's leg and arm which made her fall even more. I helped her up and saw that her arm was red. It was started to turn purple which meant a bruise. I helped her stand up and we picked up the homework and books then made our way to the nurse's office.

"Hi girls," Miss. Renolds, the nurse said in her usual happy voice, "How may I help you?"

I showed Miss. Renolds Amber's arm and she gasped and quickly motioned for Amber to sit on the bed as she applied some kind of liquid to it and massaged her arm. I could tell it hurt her a little because she flinched every time the nurse would get to the weak spot of the bruise.

"Who did this to you?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Bertha.." I mumbled and looked down on the ground.

The nurse knew from my voice that I was scared so she didn't report Bertha to the principle. She scribbled down some words on a paper and told us to give it to Mr. Collins, our first period teacher. We did what we were told and scurried off to class. When we entered the classroom everyone stopped and stared, like they always do when someone's late. We gave the paper to Mr. Collins and sat down in our seats. Mr. Collins read the note and looked at us with a worried look on his face.

"Alright class. Back to work." He said and turned around to face the board.

* * *

><p>The bell rung which meant lunch time. Amber and I walked to our lockers to get our lunch and went into the cafeteria. We sat down at our usual spot and unpacked our lunch. We sat in silent for a little while so I broke the awkward silence and asked her something.<p>

"Are we really gonna do their homework?" I asked, meaning Bertha and her friends.

"Well, if we don't they might kill us." She answered and looked me in the eye.

I sighed and nodded my head in agreement. We sat in more awkward silence and then we both finished our lunch and headed towards our final period. **(A/N: Yeah, sorry. I did a few time skips. I skipped second and third period. Oh well :P I had to do something to hurry up and get to the end of school)**

* * *

><p>School ended and Amber and I went over to my house to hang for a little while. My mom was working and she didn't really care if I brought friends over, as long as it wasn't boys. We both went up to my room and I sat down on my bed and let out a big sigh. I fell back on my bed and Amber did too. We both went to the library after school and worked on the homework we both had, including Bertha's and her friends, for about 2 hours and we were tired. I closed my eyes for a while until my phone rang. I sat up and answered the phone<em>.<em> I didn't bother to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jennifer! How are you sweetie?" My aunt Sophia asked.

"Aunt Sophia! I'm great." I answered and smiled through the phone even though she couldn't see me.

"That's great honey. How's school." She asked.

I sighed when she asked that question because I didn't want to tell her that me and Amber were bullied because she would tell mom and mom would yell at me for not telling her. "School's great." I lied.

"Any boys yet?" She joked.

I laughed a bit. "Aunt Sophia!" I yelled jokingly.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She laughed, "Anyways, I have big news for you."

"What is it?" I wondered.

"Well, how would you think about coming to L.A.?" She asked.

I shot up and screamed through the phone and I saw Amber stare at me. I shot her a smile and answered back to my aunt. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!"

"Okay, okay sweetie. Calm down before you break something." She joked. "I already told your mom about it and she said it was fine as long as she comes too. I already bought you're tickets and you're flight leaves next week. And you're mom said it would be a great opportunity to live there forever because it would be great for you and for you're mom."

_Living there forever?_ That means no more Bertha! But I was sad because I would have to leave Amber. "Sure." I replied in a fake happy voice.

"Alright. I'll be looking forward to seeing you both. Bye sweetie. I have to go now." She said.

"Bye Aunt Sophia." I said. And with that she hung up and I did too. I guess Amber might have noticed how excited I was for a second but also noticed how sad I was.

"What's wrong Jenny?" She asked, using my nickname.

"My aunt just called and she said I would be coming to L.A. next week which is Spring Break." I said and looked down.

"That's great! But why are you so sad?" She asked.

"She and my mom agreed that we would live there...forever." I whispered the last part but she heard me.

She gasped and I could see her eyes began to form tears and soon enough I was beginning to form my own tears too.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." She said and hugged me.

"Me too." I said and returned the hug.

"But you have to promise me something.." She said and released me from the hug.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to promise me that no matter who you see in L.A. we're best friends forever." She said and smiled.

"Promise." I smiled back then we hugged again.

We both started crying again and it was time for her to leave. We said our goodbyes and I layed on my bed still crying.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Amber.." And with those last words, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? Well the next chapters will be about the other Jennifers :) Review!<strong>


	2. Meet Jennifer Mason

**Author's Note: This story is about the brunette Jennifer. I made her last name Mason.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jennifer's of Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Jennifer Mason was abused by both her parents since she was 12. She is now 14 and her parents make her life like hell. No teenager should go through all this stuff right? Apparently she is. Her parents never loved her or cared for her. All they do is lock her in the basement and make her live down there. When they get mad, they take their anger out on her. Her parents don't even feed her. She has to sneak out at night to eat because if she ever exited the basement, she was _dead._ Her parents never let her leave the house, and that's the reason she can't even go to school. They say she's too stupid too and she will never make friends. Well of course she can't! She's living in a basement for God's sake! One day her parents went out clubbing and brought home some drunk strangers and they beat her. They slammed her against the wall and managed to choke her. But lucky for her, she survived. Today, her parents gave her a break and didn't bet her. Se was really lucky, but all her bruises and scars never healed because they beat her repeatedly. She sits against the wooden wall and sobs quietly to herself while he parents are upstairs probably getting drunk off their ass. But apparently her dad heard her cry and walked down into the basement and yelled at her.

"SHUT UP YOU HOPELESS BITCH!" He yelled and slammed the door shut.

She heard his heavy footsteps walking back up to the living room and his friends began laughing their ass off like they just saw a comedian doing something extremely funny. She walked over to her bed and cried into her pillow. She turned to her side and saw a picture on her desk. It was a picture of her Mom, Dad, and her when they were a happy family. She tok the picture in the hands and brought it to her heart ad wiped her tears away. She ripped the picture in half and threw it on the ground. She layer back down on her back and fell asleep until a breeze blew int her room and made her shiver. She got up and looked around the room to see where it came from because her room was packed with walls and it trapped the wind out. She saw an open wided wall and she bent down to look at it. She pulled it open to see that she could fit threw it. She smiled to herself and closed the wall back and layer back down on her bed.

"I'm leaving you assholes." She said and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Next Morning<span>  
><strong>

Jennifer woke up to the sound of glass being thrown. She immediately knew that it was her father and mother fighting. They always fight when they're mad about something. She could hear her mother scream and another glass bottle was thrown. Jennifer couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself. Then she heard her mother scream again.

"Ahh! Mike don't do this!" She yelled.

"Shut up asshole!" He screamed back and threw another glass bottle.

I could hear the door slam shut. It was probably my mom. Or dad. Or both. It didn't matter because I knew both of them were gone. I smiled and got out of bed and took a wad of money out of my drawer. It was 20,000 dollars I had saved up from when my Mom, Dad, and I were happy. We were gonna use it on a family trip but that was the day they started getting abusive and didn't go anymore. I didn't know what to do so I kept the money to myself. I grabbed what I needed the most. My clothes, phone, and iPod. Yes, I know they would never buy me these stuff because they don't care about me but they did. They bought it for me when I was 12. I don't know why they bought it for me because they could care less about me then but me a phone and iPod. I put on my hoodie and shoved my phone and iPod into the pockets. Then I slid open the loose wooden wall and climbed through it. I relaxed a little and felt the cool breeze hit me. Then I turned back around and replaced the wood back into its spot just incase they came in. I was so not gonna miss this place. I smirked to myself and began walking.

"Goodbye son of a bitches." I said. I didn't know where to go so I kept on walking and walking and walking until I remembered that I had money. I new the best thing for me to do is leave this place forever. Which meant only one thing: Road Trip. I decided I would go to L.A. because they would never find me there since we live in Minnesota.

"Taxi!" I shouted and waved my arm to signal the taxi driver. I got into the taxi and tad the driver where I needed to go. We arrived at the airport and i payed the driver $10 when it was only 5 bucks. He tried to give it back but I refused.

"Keep the change." I smiled and the driver smiled back then drove off. I entered the huge airport and sighed at how warm it was inside. I walked up to the ticket register thingy and I looked at the flights. I bought a ticket for 5:00. I had about two hours left so I sat down in one of the seats and relaxed a bit. I slept and slept dreaming about how amazing it would be to get away from that damn place and bitches that I can't even call my parents anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>:) You like? This one was a bit short. Sorry! Don't worry, I'm gonna make all three Jennifers go to L.A. at the same time. I just have to separate each story then I'll make them meet each other and become the group and all that. Review!<strong>


	3. Meet Jennifer Hastings

**A/N - Last but not least, this story will be about curly hair Jennifer. I made her last name Hastings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or the Jennifer's**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Jennifer Hastings was always made fun of because she was over weight. Everyday she comes to school wishing she was like every other girl. She dreaded her life and school. Everyone picked on her when she walked pass them at lunch. She only had one best friend, Gina. Gina and Jennifer met when they were 4 years old when their fathers worked as cops. Gina was always skinny and popular when Jennifer is fat and invisible. She never knew why Gina was friends with her in the first place. But the truth was, Gina loved having friends that weren't popular, or thought the world revolves around them unlike Jennifer. They both sick to each other like glue and never leaves each other. They exchange secrets and talk about everything. One day, they were walking to lunch and a popular girl trapped her on purpose which made her fall to the ground and face first in her food.

"Oh look. The fat ass tripped in her own food." A popular girl joked which made the whole cafeteria laugh except Gina. Gina helped Jennifer up but Jennifer released from her grip and ran towards the restrooms. She opened the door and went into the first stall she saw. She locked the door and sat down on the floor and started crying.

"Jennifer!" in a screamed and went into the restrooms and looked everywhere. "Jennifer?"

Soon enough Gina heard Jennifer sobbing and knelt down in front of the stall. "Come one Jennifer. I know you're in there."

"Leave me alone." Jennifer said and cried even more.

"Come on. You can't stay in there forever. Or at least let me in there." She said.

Soon enough Jennifer unlocked the door and Gina came in to see a crying Jennifer on the ground. She knelt down new to her and hugged her.

"It's okay." She said and rubbed Jennifer's back to keep her from crying.

"No it's not. I just got humiliated in front of the whole cafeteria!" She shouted which made her cry even more.

Gina sighed and pulled Jennifer up. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Jennifer walked toward the sink and Gina helped her wash the food off of her. When she was clean Jennifer sighed and hugged Gina.

"Thanks G." She said.

"No problem." Gina said and smiled. "You are beautiful in you're own way so don't let those sluts get to you, ok?"

"No I'm not. Do you see how I look?" Jennifer said and pointed to her body figure. Gina sighed. "I just wanna be a normal girl that no one makes fun of like you."

"Jennif-" Gina started but was interrupted.

"No. Don't. I'm gonna say what I feel and you're not gonna tell me how beautiful I look or anything. I'm fat. Everyone makes fun of me for it. And it hurts but those bitches don't even know it! Do you know what I do to make myself skinny? I make myself throw up. I go on a diet. But still I don't lose a single pound!" Jennifer yelled. "Why can't you just help me instead of telling me that I am beautiful no matter what? You're suppose to be the best friend here."

Gina sighed and thought for a minute. "Fine. I'll help you."

"Really?" Jennifer's face lit up.

Gina nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Weeks Later-TIME SKIP<strong>

****Gina and Jennifer were working out for 16 weeks now. And Jennifer finally managed to lose 100 pounds and she is now skinny. When she went to school this morning no one knew who she was and kept trying to talk to her but she ignored them because she knew that people just like her because she got prettier. The only prson who loved her even if she was fat or not was Gina.

"Hey hottie." A guy next to her said and she rolled her eyes.

"Leave me alone." She snapped.

"Ouch. Snappy girl, eh?" He said in a flirty voice and she ignored him.

* * *

><p>"Jennifer sweetie. Can you come here for a minute?" Her mom asked when she went through the front door.<p>

Jennifer nodded and walked toward her mother who was sitting at her computer doing business work.

"Yes?" She asked and sat down at a chair.

"How would you feel if we went to L.A.?" She asked.

"REALLY?" She screamed.

Her mom nodded and faced the screaming girl. Flight leaves in two days."

Jennifer shot up off her chair and ran to her room to pack. When she was finished she took out her phone to text Gina.

_To: Gina-boo :)_

_hey going to L.A. in two days. gonna miss u :(_

Gina was sleeping until she heard her phone buzz and she read the message.

_To: Jenni_

_Aww :( i'll be at the airport 4 u then :)_

__Jennifer read the reply and smiled.

_To: Gina-boo :)_

_kk _

And with that Jennifer closed her phone and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I kinda don't like this chapter : But oh well. Next chapter will be about all of them going to L.A.!**


	4. Moving To LA

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! It's just that I have school :( I'll try to update my very best. Anyways, here's chapter four where all three Jennifers will be moving out to L.A. I dunno if they will meet each other in this chapter or not ;) You'll just have to read to find out. **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Jennifer A.'s (Blonde) POV:

Wow. I move to L.A. today. And live there forever. Surely enough, I knew I was _not_ ready for this. My mom had told my father that we wouldn't be in Minnesota anymore so he decided to drive to the airport to see me one more time. Amber did too.

"Hey sweetheart." My dad told me and hugged me.

"Hey dad." I said, holding back a tear.

"You be a good girl in L.A. okay?" He looked me in the eye.

I laughed a little, "I promise dad." He kissed me on my head and I moved over to Amber.

"I guess this is goodbye Jen." She started to sniffle.

"I guess it is.." I said and my eyes got watery. Soon enough we both busted out into tears.

"I'm gonna miss you so freaking much!" She pulled me into a bear hug.

"Me too!" I returned the hug.

I wiped a tear away and began walking with my mom towards the plane entrance. I stopped one last time and waved goodbye to my Dad and Amber. Soon enough, my mom and I went onto the plane and I knew this was the very last day I would ever see my best friend or father again.

* * *

><p><span>Jennifer M.'s (Brunette) POV:<span>

I was dozing off into my sleep and enjoying it until the loud speaker blasted threw my ears and announced that the L.A. flight would be leaving in 25 more minutes. I shot up into my seat like a rocket and grabbed my bag then walked into the plane entrance. When I enter the plane I sat in my seat that I was assigned to which was an aisle next to a blonde haired girl who seemed to be there with her mother. **(A/N: I'm sure we all know who the "blonde girl" is. Lol)**

****I put my earphones in and began listening to If I Die Young by The Band Perry. I closed my eyes for a little while and began humming the tune.

_If I die young_

_Bury me in satan_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river_

_At dawn, send me away with the words of a love song.._

__Just then, my phone began to ring. I took it out and looked at the caller ID. Unknown. I didn't bother to pick me up so I ignored the call and sent it to voicemail. I would listen to it later. The flight attendant walked by and gave me a 'warning' look. I slid down into my seat and said sorry. I took my phone out and shut it down. The flight attendant gave me a fake smile and walked away. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head back against the chair and dozed off into sleep. I couldn't wait till I got out of here. Away from my stuck up parents _for good._

* * *

><p><span>Jennifer H.'s (Curly hair) POV:<span>

My mom and I arrived at the airport with 15 minutes to spare. I saw Gina already standing there and I ran up to hug her. She smiled and hugged me back.

"I'm gonna miss you." She told me.

"I'm gonna miss you too." I replied back.

"You girls want to get some coffee?" My mom said.

"Sure." We both said in unison.

We all went into the little Starbuck's store in the airport and ordered some coffee. Then we sat down at a table and chatted amongst ourselves.

"Jennifer. I didn't want to tell you this earlier because I just had the plan in mind today." My mother said and looked at me and Gina.

"What is it mom?" I was starting to get worried.

"Well, your Aunt Karen said we would be living in an apartment with her and she said it would be a great opportunity to stay there." She said.

"Well we need a place to live don't we?" Gina and I giggled.

"No... I meant stay there. As in L.A... For the rest of our life." My mother said trying to keep me calm, but it didn't work because I was soon in tears.

"What? We can't. What about my life? My school? My friends..." I trailed off and couldn't control my sobbing. Gina hugged me and tried to comfort me.

"I'm sorry honey. But there are plenty of schools there for you in L.A. This is just how things will work since we can't pay for the mortgage here in Minnesota." My mom said and scooted next to me and rubbed my back.

"I guess..." I wiped away a few tears and stopped crying.

Gina looked at her watch and got up. "I think it's time for you guys to go." My mom and I got up then headed back outside the airport.

I hugged Gina and began crying again. "I'll miss you G." I said.

"I'll miss you too Jenni." We both started crying and my mom started to get a few tears too.

"I'll make sure to keep in touch." I smiled and let go of her.

"Be sure you do!" She joked and we both laughed. Then my mom and I headed towards the entrance and I waved one last time to Gina and hopped onto the plane with my mom.

* * *

><p><strong>Short. I know. :P Review! I don't really know what'll happen in the next chapter because I plan when I write, so it'll be a surprise to both me and you guys!<strong>


	5. We're Neighbors?

**A/N: Anybody liking it so far? :) Sorry if the last chapter was kinda stupid.. But this one will be when they meet! **

**Disclaimer: Nope. BTR does not belong to me. But if they did OMG SO MUCH WOULD BE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW. **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Jennifer M.'s POV:

I fell asleep most of the plane ride there. When we were landing I still wasn't awake yet. Everyone got out of the plane and I was there myself.

"Mom. Should we wake her up?" A voice said.

"I think we should or the plane'll leave with her still on here." Another voice said and she began to shake me. "Sweetie, wake up."

I opened my eyes halfway to see a curly hair girl and an older woman who looked like a mother. "Huh?" I replied still not awake from my sleep."

"We landed already." The girl said.

"Oh!" I shot out of my seat. "Thank you so much!"

The two people laughed a bit and exited the plane to the baggage claim. I found mine and walked over to the people that woke me up. "Thanks again." I smiled.

"You're welcome." The mother said.

"Oh. I'm Jennifer." The girl said and stuck her hand out. I laughed and she raised an eyebrow. "My name's Jennifer too!" I said and shook her hand.

The mom laughed and put an arm over us both leading us out of the airport and entering the sweet L.A. I sighed at the relief and let the air blow into me with relaxation. "So where are you staying Jennifer?" Both of us looked at her mom and her mom gave me a look that said she was talking about me.

"Oh. I'm staying at the Palm Woods hotel." I said.

"Us too!" Jennifer yelled. She hugged me and I hugged back. It was nice to know have a friend.. at least she thought they were friends.

"Let's go then girls!" Her mom yelled and we got into the backseat of her car. We drove and drove and drove until we reached the hotel. I jumped out of my seat and out of the car, standing in front of the hotel and looking at it with "awe." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jennifer staring at it too. Then we entered the hotel and we checked in to the front desk. I rang the bell and out came a chubby man. I read his name tag and I saw that his name was "Mr. Bitters."

"He must be a bitter man.." I mumbled to myself and I heard Jennifer giggling beside me. Her mom walked up to the desk and handed the man some papers and he began typing things onto his computer than handed them their keys. "Here are you're keys to apartment 2M. Have a Palm Woods day." He said in an annoying tone and tuned to walk away.

"AHEM!" I fake coughed and he turned around. "WHAT?" He nearly shouted. I handed him some papers which of course had been my parents. He began typing things then handed me my keys. "Apartment 2N. Have a Palm Woods day." He said then he turned around and slammed the door behind him. I rolled my eyes and walked into the elevator.

* * *

><p><span>Jennifer A.'s POV:<span>

My mom and I toured every place of Los Angeles and we stopped at In 'N Out Burger for a break. We ate and continued our way to the hotel we were staying in. I couldn't believe I was finally in L.A. Away from everything back at home. Bertha, Her friends, school, everything.. But of course Amber popped into my head. I frowned a bit but shook it off when my mother dragged me into the hotel to check in. My mom handed the guy her papers and we were handed out keys.

"Here are your keys to Apartment 2O. Have a Palm Woods day." He fake smiled and went into his office.

"Wow.. Rude people in L.A..." I said and headed towards the elevator. We stopped on the second floor and entered the hotel. It was a beautiful room with Pink and White walls everywhere. There was two bedrooms with master beds, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a balcony with a view of the pool, and a big living room with a comfy couch. I threw my bag down and ran to the couch. I jumped on it and it felt perfect. I lay down for a bit and closed my eyes until my mom woke me up.

"Come on Jennifer. These bags won't unpack there selves." My mom joked. I giggled and got up to take my bag to my room and began to unpack. Once everything was where I needed them to be, I flopped onto the bed and it felt exactly like the couch. I got up and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"Hey sweetie." My mom said and stroked my hair. "Wanna welcome the neighbors?"

I smiled. "Sure." I had nothing better to do anyways. My mom and I made brownies and cookies then made our way next door to Apartment 2N. My mom knocked on the door and I slipped on my beanie and adjusted it so it was just right.

* * *

><p><span>Jennifer M.'s POV: <span>

I unpacked my suitcase and put them where they needed to go. It didn't take me long because I didn't have much anyways. I went into the living room and sat down on the couch then turned the TV on. iCarly was playing so I decided to watch it. I watched it for a while until I heard a knock at the door. I got up and opened it to see that same blond girl I saw and her mom on the plane. I was confused for a second until the mom spoke up.

"Hello. We just moved into here and wanted to give you this neighbor gift." The mom said and she handed me a basket full of brownies and cookies. I took it and smiled.

"Thanks." I said then realized they were still outside my door. "Oh! Come in." I said and opened the door more so they could come in.

They came in and I set the basket down on the kitchen table and sat at one of the stools. "You live here alone?" The blonde girl asked realizing no one was around expect me.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Where are your parents?" The mom asked.

"It's kind of a long story.." I trailed off. I could see the look in the mom's eyes. She thought my parents were dead but I didn't speak up because I wanted to forget about them and think that they were dead.

"Oh." The blonde girl and the mom said together in unison.

"Well, my name's Jennifer." The blonde girl said and got out of her seat to take out a hand for me to shake.

"My name's Jennifer too." I smiled and shook her hand. The girl laughed. I started laughing too until there was another knock at the door.

"You're so popular." Jennifer joked and winked at me. I laughed a little and went to go open it. When I opened the door I froze there with my mouth hung open and the person outside my door's mouth was hung open too.

"We're neighbors?" We both shouted together.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :)<strong>


End file.
